totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker
Parker is a contestant labeled The Complainer, on Return to Total Drama Island. He returns to compete on the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action, as well. Parker is a hands-down complainer. Even when things take the best possible path, Parker has something negative to say. Once, his best friend won the lottery, started dating the most attractive girl in school, and received a soccer scholarship. All Parker had to say was, "Now you have more to lose." Parker wants to use his winnings to start his own TV channel, NegaTV, so he will have a way to vent all of his complaints. Return to Total Drama Island In Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, Parker arrived to the campgrounds, and immediatley questioned the quality of the camp. Walking away, he noted how poor the dock was. Parker is selected for the Soaring Ducks, in Out of the Tree and On To the Ground, and is notable as the teammate who most vocally denounces their name. He later complains about the other team's name being much better. He stays in the tree until the end of the challenge. He complains once again when Chris states that the teams ae now tied, but a swift kick from Rachael silences him. His team ended up losing, but he was safe at the Ceremony. Parker leads Shannon and Jessica into the woods during the capture the flag challenge of Behind Enemy Lines, where he was shown to be more competent than either of them. He was trampled by the four Foxes trying to capture his team's flag. He then raced towards over the border into the Fox territory, where he, Jessica and Shannon acted a a diversion to allow Rachael and Kevin to enter the territory undetected. He was eliminated by the Foxes who captured him. The Soaring Ducks won the challenge, so he was safe. Throughout Come Sail Away, Parker tried to warn Rachael that if she kept up the way she treated the team, they might vote her out. He was sent to collect ropes, but found that Jessica was knotting them together. Parker took the ropes from her, and suggested she go play in the sand. During the final part of the challenge, Rachael attempted to outdo Andrew, causing the raft to take on water. Parker yelled at her from the sidelines that it was, in fact, not a race, but to no avail. The Soaring Ducks lost. At the campfire ceremony, Parker was one of three people yet to receive a marshmellow, while the other two were nervous, Parker questioned why he was there, as he helped the team as much as anyone else. Rachael hinted that he was there do to his previous statements about the team turning on her. He received his marshmallow moments later, and was safe. Trivia *Parker was at first going to have a personality similar to Tristan's, but this was changed after the author decided he would be too much like the character Parker from the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urban_Legend_(film) Urban Legend], (which is also where the name "Parker" came from). *Parker's belt is meant to resemble a seat belt. *Parker made an appearance in Total Fanfiction Crossover as a member of SPAG, the Society for People Against Glee.